Talk:Bori/@comment-5215255-20120624182444
Victoria POV I talked with Ari.Ugh she was right, I was in love with him, damn it. I drove back home, showered and went to sleep, tomorrow is Friday thank God.I deserve a weekend. The next day at school ... He was passing in the hallway to exchange the books of the period, when I take a close scare.Avan was leaning there. Avan: Hi Victoria!. Me: Oh!!. Avan Tudor Jogia. I put my hand on his chest as a sign of fear. Avan: Sorry. Even with hand on heart I said Me: Never do that. Avan: Victoria we need to talk. Called me by Victoria, the thing was ugly. Me: After school so.Have class now. Already when he was leaving pulls my arm. Avan: Victoria I do not know if I'll have the opportunity to talk about that later. How so?. Me: What? Avan: We need to talk seriously. Me: Avan you're scaring me. Avan: Come with me then. He took me to the janitor's closet. Me: Typical. Avan: Victoria I have to walk away from you! . O. ... huh? Me: How is it? . Avan: Vic, you and Liz noticed that I seem the perfect couple right. Me: It seems so. Avan: You're wrong, the problem is that Liz is doing a lot lately as Jade.And forbids me to see you Me: HOW IS IT? . At this point I screamed like DARE SHE? She owns him not, my love. Avan: Yeah .... Me: YEAH?? YOU JUST SAY THIS,AH I GONNA TAKE SATISFACTIONS WITH THIS .... Avan: VICTORIA! He raised his voice now, in 6-5 years he never raised his voice with me. Me: I do not believe you got the voice with me.You know?. Liz're right, I better not see yourself ... I left there crying and running to the bathroom when Juliana appears. Juliana Victoria? Are you crying?. Me: Yes. a speck in my eye fell. Juliana: Victoria, you can talk, you can always count with me.Already consider myself your friend. Me: Avan and I had a big fight, and he began to raise his voice comigo.Juliana, at 5-6 years of friendship he never did. Juliana: Own friend.Tomorrow he appears in chopped. Me: Noooo do it. Juliana: I'm kidding lol, give me a hug. I did not deny, needed lap. D: Juliana: It'll be alright. Victoria POV off Juliana POV Poor thing, we met we did not know much much much more ... I already consider myself a friend of hers. Victoria: I'm going to class, I was late already. Me: Okay honey go there. Juliana POV off Victoria POV I ran to class when I see that he was there. HAS HOW TO GET WORSE? Worse is .... Teacher: Miss Justice's time to get it? . Me: It's just that I had some problems. I looked at the Avan and he understood. Teacher: I was crying? . Oh Shit! Me: No, it was just a speck that fell in the eye, nothing more. I noticed that Miranda looked at me with a face'' Hmm .. I know''. Teacher: That is, sit in your place. ------------------------- / / ---------------------- / / -------------- / / --------------- I got home I went to my room, I lay in bed when I get an SMS ² AVAN.Oh Shit SMS Avan-We need talk again, I'm getting there. WHAT? HOW DARE HE WILL TALK TO ME AFTER WHAT HE DID?. I put a better outfit no sooo chic and down when he touched the door bell.I open of course Avan: Can I join? . Me: Sure. I closed the door. Avan: How dare you put our problems to the whole class to hear? . Wait? WHAT? Me: How is it '. Avan: Do not be clueless. Me: Our problems? Avan We have no more problems you have. Victoria Pov Off Avan POV Avan, you have. WHAT? Me: I? A problem? . Victoria: You are letting Liz take control, is losing friends because of it, does not see it? Ahh you're blind is forgotten. Me: VICTORIA. Victoria: Do not like to hear the truth Jogia? Me: ... Victoria: I know, can not stand. Me: Shut up.I don't know why I was a friend of trash like you. Now I went back ... DAMN IT! Avan Off POV Victoria POV I do not know because I was a friend of trash like you. Now he was back really.I was crying in front of him, idiot, idiot, idiot. Me: And I do not know why you're talking rubbish. Avan: Vic, I'm sorry .... Me: Do not call me Vic and I do not pess sorry.In an bookshelf you kiss me and say why he waited nearly a lifetime later yells at me and calls me trash.Our'' friendship'' was a farce and more of the jackpot century right. Avan: No No. I'm confused. Me: Well, I have not the slightest doubt. I directed to the door and opened it. Me: Bye Avan. Avan: Wait, you are ... Me: That's right, Avan Bye. Avan: But Victoria .. Me: Avan Bye He stopped at the door and looked at me sooner said. Me: Get out. And he goes. I am in love with my quote *---*.It's so perfect